The Homelian Saga Vol 1
by Yousef MZ
Summary: Homeus Homelius wakes up in a prison cell, having lost all his memories. He has to fight for his freedom and discover his past while journeying the world of Middle Earth and Essos. Duels, battles,Sieges all await Homeus on his journey to greatness and the truth of his shrouded past. From now on I will upload a chapter (1100 words) every day. Enjoy!
1. The Awakening

**My first attempt at FanFiction. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes that you may face. If you have any comments, please let me know. All suggestions for the story are welcome. Enjoy!**

As I woke up from my dreamless and seemingly endless sleep, I realized that I have been laying in a rough, uncomfortable straw bed. The blasted straws were dry and rough and dug into my raw back painfully. My eyes took time to adjust to the dim surroundings I was currently in. I could make out the outline of the room, rectangular with four walls all made of what seemed like stone bricks laid one over the other.

I tried to stand from the bed, but my rusty legs couldn't hold my weight and I fell back abruptly into the bed. At that point, my nose picked up the smell around me. It was dank and musty, like the room, or prison as I thought of it, had never been opened before. A sudden attack of nausea hit me then and the world started spinning.

* * *

I can't remember anything.

"You Are The One."

Who said that, "Is someone there?" I looked around the room, expecting to see the person who had spoken. There was no one in the room.

"Follow Your Past. Beware the Future."

The Voice came again. What past was it talking about, I can't even remember my name.

"DO NOT TRUST THE WHITE GU..."

The voice disappeared before it could continue. Apparently, this is either a ghost or my mind playing tricks on me.

I pondered what the voice spoke about in my head, then I came back.

* * *

When I was finally able to get my senses back in order, I heard something that made my heart race, the creaking sound of rusty, old door hinges swinging open. The light that flooded the room through the door temporarily blinded me, but as the door was closed again, my eyes were able to adjust and see something that startled me.

There was a figure standing near the door. Tall and imposing, the person looked human enough to me but I couldn't make out any of his features. He started advancing towards me, taking a slow and controlled step, that's when I noticed it. The figure seemed to be SHINING, but there was barely any light in the room, how in the world?!

The figure was now standing right in front of me, but I still couldn't make out any of his features. There seemed to be a metal sheet covering most of his face. I presumed the figure was male. He seemed built and strong, with a large plumed helmet like a chocobo on his head. Wait a minute, what the hell is a chocobo ?!

The man nudged my slumped shoulder, as if he thought I was asleep and needed waking. I couldn't understand it then but suddenly, I felt so cold. Shivering on the straw bed, the person seemed to notice this, and with a gruff but slightly pitiful tone said " Come now, your sentence has been passed. You are free to leave. "

What in the world was this guy talking about ?!


	2. More Confusion

The shining man, whom I have now come to think of as a guard of sort, escorted me to the door of the cell that I have called home for god knows how long. The shining guard had to support me by the shoulder so that I don't fall to the cold stone ground. We passed through the smelly cell to face the closed iron door of my prison. The guard banged on the door three times before it swung open in front of us as if by magic.

As we crossed the boundary of the cell into the long, winding corridor that now stretched before my eyes, I felt something pleasant, something welcome course through my body. It was warmth. Warmth coming from the fire of a torch another shining guard was carrying. Oh, the feeling of warmth, how lovely. The second guard stayed near the cell after relocking the cell and nodding curtly towards my escort.

We moved through the torch lit corridor silently, as if afraid we might awaken whatever was inside the other neighboring cells. I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in my legs started ebbing away; soon I was able to walk slowly almost unsupported now. Concentrating now, I tried to remember what the hell happened to me and how did I get here. The guard must have noticed the quizzical look on my face and smiled smugly.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No.", my voice was gruff but clear enough to be understood.

"Can you recall anything at all? You must remember at least your name!"

"No, I can't remember anything. Please explain this. Where am I?"

My question seemed to have sounded funny for him because he smirked under his metal sheet. He nudged me towards a large door in front of me that I had just now noticed. Pushing the door with his strong arms, we passed through it to another corridor almost identical to the last, except there were no cells here.

"Please, my mind is so fogged."

"That is normal; after all you have been imprisoned for decades, your memory might return. Do not hope for it to return though, for many don't come out of this place remembering their old life."

His answer did nothing but place more confusion in my mind. What is this place that I have been imprisoned in? How long have I been here to lose my memory? And who the hell ordered my release? All these questions swam in my already clustered mind, But I didn't have time to ponder on them, for we were now in front of a huge stone door.

The door was ginormous. It dwarfed anything I have seen before, which is not much. It had carving of what seemed like men in armor and crowns battling dragons, carvings of stumped creatures that prowled under the feet of the kings. But most shockingly, carvings. All around the edges of the giant door. Carvings of men with chains and irons, of executions and torture. Of death and misery and forgotten dreams.

At that moment a horrible though came to my mind. What if by release, the guard meant DEATH. My death would certainly be a release from this madness!


	3. The Judgement

Ok, so maybe this wasn't the most positive way to think in this situation, but I could barely make out what the hell I was looking at. He had entered a room. A HUGE room that was domed in shape and completely made of grey, smooth stone. As soon as I stepped in, a loud bell rang echoingly throughout the room. What was happening, was this my execution!

Suddenly, out the corner of my eyes, I spotted rows of seats, as if in circular Amphitheatre, all surrounding the central circle where I was led to and left standing. Fear raced through my heart. What was happening, where they going to execute me already? I waited around for five whole minutes, in them I wondered what is going to happen to me. Maybe the cold cell where I had lived for God knows how long was better than what whoever these people are might do to me.

As I waited, I decided to look at the spectators sitting around me on raised levels of stone. It was like an arena here, all gloomy and dreadful. I noticed the carvings on the walls of my arena, same as the door but more worn. Then I saw them

Skeletons. Piles of skulls and bones and broken bits lay around the arena, as if these people never bothered to clean up after they executed someone. I tried to think of what would most probably happen. The likeliest scenario would be instant death by arrows to the face. I have noticed many archers lined up on the upper rim of the arena enclosure, their bows readily drawn with strength and accurately aimed at different points of my body.

Just as these morbid thoughts passed through my mind, another bell sounded, louder and more urgent than the one that signaled my entrance. Then a door on a high veranda like platform outlooking into the arena swung open, and out came three figures that looked like women to me. All of them were wearing black, hooded robes that covered their foreheads. Oh no, this is a trial, and these women on the veranda are my judges.

A random though came to my mind, and I looked up at the high domed ceiling of this damned chamber. Even there where carvings of slaves and death. There seemed to be no solace in this place. The damned bell rang again, signaling the beginning of the trial that would most probably end my life. That is unless I played this smart.

The first and middle judge spoke in a loud booming voice throughout the chamber

"I am Kalenia, the anointed grand judge of Eriabus, Great city of kings."

The judge on her left then spoke

"I am Kelona, vice judge to the great city of Eriabus."

Now the lady on the right spoke

"I am Narcia, a testemant of the accused and his anointed defender."

What? What the hell is a testament? Well I didn't have time to think about this. My brain was already racing to find a suitable reply when Kalenia spoke.

"You, Homeus Arlath Homelius, are accused of conspiring with the Darkness and spying on our great city. You have been tried by us sixty two years ago in this very hall and found guilty. You were sentenced to imprisonment forever or until your old self dies. Now a defendant as risen to your case."

Now Narcia, my supposed defendant said

"Homeus that is your name. You have no other name."

Her voice was beautiful. Damn my emotions. Not helping right now.

"You will plead your case in front of the anointed judges. If deemed worthy, you will be freed, if not, you will be executed like the rest of the followers of Darkness."

"What?" was all I could think of.

So now I know my name, at least I think so. Homeus. Great now at least I will die knowing my name. Now I had to plead my case, but what the hell do I say. I guess I started by saying this

"Can the anointed judges please explain to me what this Darkness is?"

"Is no lecture accused. Plead your case or leave judgement to us." Said Kelona, the vice judge.

"But I do not know anything. If what you are saying is true then I shouldn't be able to remember my past, evil or not. There must be fairness here."

"It is true what my defendant is saying. You cannot judge him on a past he has no memory of. It is not fit for the justice of Eriabus." Said Narcia.

Whispering spread throughout the hall around me. Narcia must have said something that struck a nerve in the crowd. Kalenia called for silence then said.

"The justice of Eriabus does not grant freedom to its enemies, but there are options for the accused yet."

A sigh of relief escaped through my mouth. Maybe I would survive this after all. But it was too soon to celebrate. I still did not know if these options were good or not.

"The speculators will vote on the fate of the accused. He has only two options." Said Narcia

"The first, according to the ancient laws set down by our forefathers, would be a trial by combat." Said Kalenia grandly.

An excited whisper seemed to spread through the crowd, the speculators who would be deciding my fate. It seemed these people where thirsty for my blood.

"The second." She continued.

"Would be a cleansing ritual, done by the priests of the city. If the accused's soul is truly pure of evil now, the cleansing would pass him and he would be free to go. If not, the ritual would destroy him."

"The vote begins after a minute." Said Kelona.

Well, to be honest with myself, both options where shit. I didn't even know how to handle a sword to fight in combat, and there is a huge risk in taking the cleansing ritual. The problem was, the choice was not in my hands, but in this crowd who wanted to see me dead. So much for justice.

The minute passed quite quickly, at least from my point. Kalenia stood and the hall went silent. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"Those who which the accused to take the ritual may raise their lights."

People around the room stood up and raise an upright hand that glowed brightly like a light. Great, these people do magic also.

"Thirty seven." Stated Kelona, after a count was done.

"Now, those who which the accused to take the trial by combat may plea…" Kalenia wasn't even able to complete her sentence as almost every hand shot up in the room with a glowing light at its tip.

"It seems your fate has been decided, accused." Narcia wasn't happy about this, nor was I.

Well I was going to die anyway. At least I'll die fighting.


	4. Preparation Time

Considering the fact that I barely lived ( consciously ) for half an hour, I would say that I am too young to die. But the damn speculators seem to be out for blood, my blood. The judges had given me a day to prepare for this confrontation that would either make or end my life. _A_ _ **day**_ _,_ I mean how much training can someone gain in one day, especially when I can barely walk.

Before we exited the hall of judgement, the speculators had to vote on who I would be fighting to the death. Some said names I couldn't remember or pronounce. Others said one of the judges might be my adversary. Currently, this didn't matter. I had to prepare for the coming fight. I had to survive this.

The Shining guard escorted me through a series of new corridors, until we finally reached the place where I would be training. I knew I couldn't train myself, and apparently the closest thing I had to a friend in this place was the guard. Gathering my courage, I asked him.

"You do know I stand no chance against whoever they elect?"

"Yes, unless you can perform miracles, which highly doubt." His sarcastic tone hurt me.

"I need your help, Please." I begged.

"Hahaha, MY help, are you nuts or something. I'm a guard here not a trainer."

"At least tell me your name, you know mine."

"Lethein." He answered.

I had to find a way to persuade him. He seemed a capable fighter, maybe he could at least give me a digested version of the basics. "Please Lethein, for the sake of friendship, or something, I need help."

"Your planning not to die tomorrow them?"

"Are serious. Of course I plan not to die, and to do that I need your help."

"what's in it for me then?"

"Listen, my only hope right now is that I was a skilled fighter in the past and that my skills could reemerge with some training."

"Again, what's in it for me." His question was hard to answer. What did I have to offer him. No money or power or influence. Pretty sure my friendship would be a s valuable as a bone for him.

But I thought of something. "You do know I was powerful before my downfall."

"Maybe, could have been a failure for all I care"

"If I was a failure then I most probably would have run if I were defeated, not accept capture and stare death in the eye."

"Sooo?"

"So I would have been rich, hidden a treasure where no one except me would be able to find it, which means I was smart, hopefully I still am."

"Listen here, I don't care how powerful you where before or how rich. You have nothing to offer me now. So get in your room and shut up."

"Fine." I couldn't argue with him. He was right, I had nothing to bargain with. Maybe if I try to train myself I could trigger my supposed old skills to surface. Doubts beset me, but as I entered the room that I hoped would be the final one I see, I saw the weapons.

Swords and maces and shields all on wall hooks or in large stone shelves. At least they gave me something to practice with. I tried to remember in vain what my preferred weapons were. My eyes caught the glint of a straight sword hung on one of the wall hooks. For some reason I felt drawn to it. The weapon was a short Rohirriam, a cavalry sword.

Wait, how did I know that, it must be my old skills and knowledge returning to me. The thought of this gave me hope. I picked up the sword from is hook and swung it in my hands. Perfect fit and balance, the steel was newly sharpened and polished, with signs carved at the beginning of the blade near the beautifully carved wooden hilt. Moving to the Centre of my spacious room, I swung the sword with my back hand. The satisfying sound of the air swooshing from the speed of my sword rang in my ears. I knew what I was doing.

I spent the whole day swinging and cutting and jabbing. There was a stuffed training post at one corner of the room. I practiced my swings on it until I finally decapitated the thing in one clean swipe of my sword.

The sword needed a name. "Palis." I said the name out loud in the room, not knowing where it had come from. Maybe a name from my forgotten past has resurfaced, maybe not. I kept on practicing my swipes and parries under I was drenched in sweat. I felt really great, I could do this, I have confidence in my skills. However I also felt very hungry and irrevocably thirty. As if on que, Narcia, my defendant, entered the room with a tray of what looked like food and drink.

"You're right on time Narcia." I called out from across the room with sarcasm. I must have physically changed in the many hours I spent training for she looked astonished to see me. "What the hell, is this some spell?" She asked with a tone of disbelieve.

"A spell for what?"

"How, how do you look so lean and upright. Just seven hours ago you where slumped and frail in front of the judges!"

"The training did me good, as you can see." Her eyes skimmed the room and landed on the headless dummy. "You might stand a chance Homeus."

"Sure I do. Now what are you doing here, other than bringing me food?"

"I came to tell you that your opponent has been elected"

"Great, so do I know him?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me, he's the best warrior in the whole freaking city!"

"You know you're not helping. Give me his name or description or something to work with here."

She seemed surprised at what I've said. Looking at my face with astonishment, she said "Where did you get this confidence and attitude from, you weren't like this a few hours ago?"

"Maybe my old skills and attributes might be making a comeback." She was taken aback by this. "Do not tell anyone this, they will execute you on the spot."

"Fine, now can I please have the food and the description of my opponent?"

She walked towards me and handed me the food tray. I could make out some sort of meat and potatoes, with a glass of what seemed like water. Narcia stepped back and began.

"His name is Avan Elas. A veteran of many wars and a successful leader of men. There are sayings among the city men and guard that he was _NEVER_ defeated."

"Should be a challenge, I can handle him."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." She step outside the room and closed the door behind her. I ate the food, lay on the cold ground and slept, awaiting the fatal battle of tomorrow.


	5. Sponsorship Deal

The next morning, at least I thought it was morning since I couldn't see the sun in my room, we moved out. Two guards had woken me by banging on the door, then they escorted me back to that damned hall again. Looking at the ginormous door again sent a chill of fear and uncertainty in me. The guards opened the door and rushed me into the Judgment Hall.

They were all here, the speculators who had voted on my fate, the blasted judges and Narcia standing atop the same veranda as if they haven't moved from yesterday. Soon the crowd settled and Kalenia stood up and spoke.

"People of Eriabus, our great city. Today we witness the trial of the accused, Homeus Homelius. He will stand against mighty Avan Elas, a warrior un bested by anyone in the whole realm."

She continued. "We witness today a battle that will determine the fate of the accused. The fight has only three rules."

"The first is that any weaponry is allowed, but no armor will be worn."

"It is forbidden of use of any type of archery or projectile magic since harm could come to one of the crowd or guards."

"The final rule, this fight is to the Death. No mercy is allowed from both sides. May the forefathers be with you."

 _To the death._ Well this makes my task quite simple, I have to kill this Avan Elas and then I get to go free. A sudden though came to mind, what _will_ I do when go free. That is something I'll worry about when I do become free.

The voice of Kelona now boomed through the hall. "THE TRIAL WILL BEGIN IN AN HOUR'S TIME. Each warrior has to be here by then."

An hour. What would I do in an hour's time, I cant train in public, can't let people see my restored (almost) skills. I was thirsty, so I went around the place looking for water.

Finding a barrel dispensing water, I drank my fill with an enamel cup left there, then I wiped my mouth on my sleeves. It was the first time since I had woken that I have noticed my apparel in. I seemed to be wearing a simple crude burlap shirt that covers my arms, a belt of leather wove around sacky cloths made of a rough material. Overall not much protection, a sword can easily pierce through them and into me.

While pondering these thoughts, I failed to notice an approaching man wearing colorful cloths. The man stood in front of me then cleared his through, as if he though I hadn't noticed him yet. "I am Servant, a messenger of the White Council, I have come, as you would have guessed, to deliver a message." Said the man.

"You serious, your name is _Servant?"_

"Yes, I do not see what is amusing about my name." replied the man.

"What is this message you want to give me?"

"The prestigious White Council is offering you and opportunity of sponsorship."

"Sponsorship? Explain please."

"It means that you and the Council make a deal. If you win the duel and survive, the Council will pay you and employ you into their service."

"What If I want to wander the world and be free?"

"Employment in the White Council is something many people are after. You are lucky the Council is _offering_ you employment. You would be foolish not to accept the deal."

"What if I die, what then?" The question swam in my mind. The hell is this White Council and how does it know of my existence?

"Then you will be buried and forgotten." Came the man's reply.

Well it was a great opportunity and an answer to the question of what I'll do when I go free. But I couldn't help feeling suspicious about this. I knew nothing of this Council, could be a bunch of killers. But they could also reveal to me my path and what happened in my shrouded past. It was a tough decision, but I will take it, for I needed answers and this could be my chance if what this messenger says is to be believed.

"I will take this deal, but I need more details."  
"Excellent, once you are freed, you will have all the information you need. Now you shall sign this to seal the deal." He produced an empty piece of parchment and placed it in my hands. "Sign with what?" I asked. "Blood, your blood."

This deal is for real then, it was a risk I was willing to take however. The man gave me a small knife, he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to sign. I took the knife and opened the small gash at the tip of my pointer finger, and with the escaping blood, I painted an H on the parchment and gave it back to him. As soon as he received it, the paper vanished in a flash of light and with it the man, as if this never happened. The deal was now sealed.

It seemed that the ordeal with the sponsorship must have taken an hour, for soon the bell of the hall rang, signaling that my trial by combat was about to take place. I hurried towards the arena like enclosure, my heart beating with anxiety. I made it to the place just as the judges where about to start the match. Then I saw him, my enemy, Avan Elas.

The man was huge, towering over me, my head barely reached his chin. He was scared and bald, but had a regal handsomeness on him. Sadly, I would have to kill him. "THE TRIAL BEGINS NOW."

"Pick up your weapons warriors!" I had just now noticed the newly placed wrack of weapons on the side of the enclosure. I spotted Pilas, my sword, between others and went to pick it up. Avan Elas however picked up a sword, a large sword that was almost half his height. He seemed to be the charging no tactics type. I was confident about this.

We took our positions at an equal distance from each other. I raised my sword defensively, taking the safe approach to this fight. He seemed brutish and slow, so I will be agile and precise. We waited, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, waiting for the bell that would signal the beginning of the fight

I will win this, I have to win this, my determination was strong, my goal was clear. I will defeat this guy and go free, I will get out of this alive. I have to get out of this alive.

Just then, the bell rang. Signaling the beginning of the fight.


	6. The Duel

The fight has started.

I stepped back, taking the defensive. Avan Elas is strong and large, and wearing more thick clothes than I am. It would be stupid to attempt and up front charge.

I sidestepped and circled slowly around him. The tension was building up, both of us staring at each other, trying to guess the next move.

He jumped towards me, sword raised and ready to deliver an upright cut. I stepped back and raised my sword above my head, I was batting him to strike my undefended chest and abdomen. The stupid fool took the bait.

He charged, sword positioned horizontally towards my chest area. His intention was to stab me.

I slashed with my sword from the upright position, he predicted the move and slid sideways before my sword touched him.

This guy is fast, he's dangerous. I have to feint an attack or I'll never get him to lower his guard. I charged him, swinging my sword to the left.

He sidestepped the swing and with his own sword, slashed at my outstretched arm. The sword made contact with my flesh and blood splattered everywhere.

This is bad, I can't bait this guy any more. If I get another wound, I'd lose too much blood and then I'd be easy picking for him. I have to make him charge me.

I feinted that the wound was serious, hoping to make his overconfident and charge me. Avan Elas looked with suspicion before he started coming towards me in slow steps.

He wasn't charging and my sword arm is wounded. My only option was retreat. I walked backwards, facing him all the time as I walked away. I had to get an angle on this guy.

My opponent took my retreat as a sign of weakness, which it was, and charged me. SHIT, I intended him to charge me while I was stationary, now that I'm moving, I'd have to swing harder to make more damage because of my damaged arm.

He was nearing me now, I had to do something. Well, this is the only option he wouldn't expect me to do. I jumped at him, sword raised in the air, hoping that the fall and his surprise would be enough for me to deliver a fatal blow.

My sword crashed into his sword, and a loud _clang_ rang throughout the hall. Damn, he stopped my attack at the last moment, but he didn't expect me to follow it up with a crouch and jab to the side with my elbow.

Yes, he's stunned and in pain, I swung my sword, aiming at his neck, but he moved. He tried to jump sideways, to protect his neck, but my sword had make contact with his flesh. Sadly, it wasn't the neck that I hit.

I had hit hid lower collarbones, cutting a long but not deep gash through it. He was now officially wincing in pain and retreating. My surprise attack failed but at least I inflicted an injury.

The crowd had howled in surprise from my attack, it seemed they expected me to be killed in the first minute. Sadly for them, I'm not planning on dying today. I retreated too, catching my breath and thinking of my next move. I have to inflict a fatal blow before my arms become numb from blood loss.

What if I cut him in the leg but tricked him into thinking that I was aiming for his neck again. It was the best plan I had, and if it didn't work, I'll most probably get a sword to the head, since I'd have to crouch to get a good destabilizing cut at his tendons.

Avan Elas seemed to have regained his focused and lost his surprised look. He looked in pain, if I die I'll at least leave something he remembers me with. But now wasn't the time about this pessimistic thinking, I had to act now.

I approached him cautiously, waiting if he'd bust out a surprise move like I did, but he didn't move from his place. I was now about an arms length away from him, He'd raised his sword to protect his chest and neck as I had expected. This was it.

I ran at him, he braced himself and prepared for my attack, the crowd grew silent in anticipation. At the last moment, I crouch slid towards his legs, focusing only on my target, the tendons of his lower leg, I swiped.

The satisfying sound of splattering blood reached my ears. I had done it, my attack has now rendered him immobile. I quickly stood up, planning to follow up this attack with the final swing to the neck. But he surprised me.

He bashed into me with his shoulders, pushing me away from him. Well, so much for the final blow. His sword was now raised in attack, what, he couldn't move. I cut his tendons. He stepped slowly towards me, every step he took sent a painful expression to his face.

Apparently I hadn't cut as hard as I thought, or he's plain strong. The look on his face was complete hatred. I had most probably made him a cripple for the rest of his life, but if my plans work, which they haven't till now, he wouldn't be living for long.

"You have lost, surrender now and I'll give you a clean, swift death." I had to try, maybe he'll just surrender and let me kill him without a fight. Hahaha, my imagination was so wild when I'm stressed.

Avan Elas was now standing in front of me. He raised his sword, waiting for mine. So he was going for a final bout. Well, I'll give it to him. I raised my sword, forming a cross with his, the we slashed at each other.

Our swords clang at each other, making sparks and loud noises. I tried an uppercut but he blocked it with his sword. He stabbed at me but I side stepped it and went for a horizontal slash to his chest. He jumped back and, without giving me any chance to recover, swung his sword over my head.

Many in the crowd must have seen this as my end, but I saw an opportunity. Before His sword could reach my head, I stabbed him in his unprotected chest. My sword was shorted and lighter than his, so I made contact with his stomach.

I shoved my sword deep into his abdomen, feeling his body going limp. I removed my sword from his body, his arms dropped, the sword crashing into the ground but not falling from his hands.

"It seems I've won." I announced to the judges.

Avan Elas has now fallen to his knees, a hand trying to stem the flow of blood from the hole in his abdomen. I looked at the crowd, I've done it, yes. I have survived this. Now I'll find the White Council, after I get out of this damned city, and get my past back.

I had dropped my guard, for I was sure of victory. A sudden sharp pain erupted in my calf. I turned round and stared at a sword imbedded in my calf, and in front of it, the figure of Avan Elas, a wide smirk on his pale, dead face. He has left his mark.


	7. Introductions

_Pain._ That is all I remember. The crowd had erupted with shouts and cheers, and I had fallen.

I lay there on the ground, the pain in my calf coursing through me like my own blood. He had left his mark.

The pain was unbearable, my body shivered, it was so cold. I couldn't stay conscious for I had lost a lot of blood.

It was darkness, it was the void.

* * *

Waking up on a comfortable bed for the first time was a change from my usual routine. The pain in my leg was no more than a dull throb. A sudden sense of Déjà vu washed over me. I had been in this situation before when I first woke in that cell, the only exception now was that I remembered what has happened to me.

I was stabbed in the calf of my left leg by my enemy who I had though was dead. My overconfidence has caused this injury, and I planned never to repeat it again. A hooded figure entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Narcia, maybe I should lower my hood now that we're alone." Narcia lowered her hood, revealing her flowing brown hair. I have never noticed her hair until now, it was beautiful.

"Oh Narcia, thanks for visiting me. So am I a cripple now?" I asked.

"No, the Healer said you are lucky the blood lost didn't kill you, seems your will to live has prevailed." She looked relieved as she said that.

"Where are we right now?" Narcia looked around the room suspiciously before answering me.

"The White Council Headquarters in Rivendell." She spoke quietly, as if fearing being overheard.

The mention of the White Council brought back memories. The deal I had signed with them and the warning of the unbodied voice that had warned me when I first awoke.

"Rivendell, where the hell is that?"

"Lower your voice, you don't want anyone overhearing this."

"What? How can anyone overhear us, we're alone in the room!"

"Listen, the White Council is a _secret_ organization, with a headquarters under Rivendell, in the lands ruled by Lord Elrond.  
"Excuse me, if you hadn't noticed, I just freaking woke up and I have NO MEMORY OF ANYTHING!" She seemed to laugh at what I said. She had a kind laugh.

"Ok, you need a lot of catching up but there is no time for it, the council wishes to meet with you in the main chamber, the Chamber of Light. Can you walk?"

"Didn't try but I guess." I stood up from the bed, my feet touching the cold marble ground. As soon as all my weight was off the bed, a wave of dizziness washed over me. I steadied myself on the bed, then my focus returned.

Amazingly, I could still walk, and the dull throbbing in my calf was now gone. I bent down to inspect my calf and to my shock, found it smooth without even a scar.

"This Healer is good, I can't even find a scar!"

"Yeah, he's the best in the world, Asclepius the Skilled. Anyways, we need to go now. Follow me."

She turned and opened the door, leading the way into a well-lit marble corridor with many other doors on its sides. The interesting thing was, I couldn't see where the light was coming from. "Magic" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe you don't believe in it, but it was magic that healed your calf." She had a point, I was sure no surgery in the world would be able to do what this Asclepius did to my calf.

"So, are you a member of this White Council?"

"Yes, in fact, it was the Council that wanted you released. They believed you may be useful and now I too believe it."

"Wait, you never trusted I would make it?" So much for a budding relationship.

"You were so weak and frail when you where standing in front of the judges, but you changed, astonishingly fast and effectively in fact." Her praise meant a lot to me, she was after all the reason I ever left that cell.

We now took a left in an intersection and headed straight for a large white door, decorated with stags and tree branches. Everything in this place was white and beautiful. An exact opposite to the blasted city of Eriabus.

"Ready?" We were now standing right in front of the door.

"I'm always ready." I hoped my confidence would impress her.

* * *

She opened the well oiled door with ease and we stepped inside. It was a large round room, with a huge circular white table at its center. People wearing different colored robes sat at the table speaking quietly to each other, although when we entered, the room fell silent.

I noticed a large impressive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful, lighting the room with a faint golden colored light. My focus shifted from the impressive chandelier to the man sitting at the far end of the table

He stood up and spoke. "Welcome, master Homeus, to the halls of Rivendell."

The man had a grand voice that reverberated throughout the room, it was rich and deep.

"Uhh, yes, I'm Homeus, yeah." Very impressive, I had just crushed any hope of good first impressions.

"Yes, of course you are. Well I am Maester Asclepius. The one who healed you."

"Maester, excuse me, what's that?"

"It is a word used in my homeland, Westeros, to describe learned healers and scholars that graduated from the citadel in Old Town."

Citadel? Westeros? And Old Town? What the hell is he talking about. I wanted to ask him about it, but stopped myself, I can ask him later, now wasn't the time.

"These are the great members of the White Council. To my right id Lord Elrond Half-Elf, the Lord of Rivendell and our generous host. To my left is my old friend, Gandalf the White. There next to Gandalf sits another maester, Maester Luwin, my friend from the citadel and the most learned of our council. Finally we have lady Galadriel, Queen of Lothlorien and the Noldor elves. Of course, we can't forget the one who saved you from the cells of Eriabus, Lady Nymeria, or Narcia as you know her."

I stared at Narcia, standing next to me, trying to look as innocent as possible. Well of course this is expected. At least Nymeria was a good name.

"Now that we are done with introductions, the Council will now convene."

So this is when my life really begins, when I reclaim my past, or die trying.


End file.
